Out of the pond, and into the ocean
by Wozza33
Summary: This is the story about a boy whos world is turned upside down after he was destroyed in a battle by a stranger, he then decides its about time to leave his small town and travel around the pokemon world to improve his skills and broaden his knowledge.
1. Introduction

Hey! this first chapter is just an introduction to the story, to make up for this short chapter i made the second chapter abit more longer than i would usually make a chapter :) hope you enjoy readin this story

* * *

My name is jim, i'm a trainer from a small town called Cantabray. Nothing about this town makes it a great tourist attraction, its rare if you see someone you've never seen before. I've been battling since i was nine so that would have been four years ago. Today seemed like a regular day in my life but i didn't know that one stranger could change my life forever, this is my story.

I decided to take a walk through the town to clear my head. I couldnt sleep after the events from earlier today, Around this small village im the best trainer here but to be fair most of the trainers here don't have a clue about battling. Today a stranger waltzed into town, He had long red hair and a kindof look in his eyes that i only see when i look in the mirror, Just after i beat a few friends in battle he approached me wanting to battle and me being me ofcourse i accepted.

His moves were unbelievable, they was like nothing i've never seen before, his Ninetails was so elegant with its movements but also very powerful at the same time. I was anhialated, my first loss and it was to some hot shot who strolled in the place, sure the loss bothered me but it was what he said to me afterwards that got to me most.

"You may be the best trainer here but compared to the trainers in the real world your just a two-bit trainer without a clue." After that he left, leaving me pondering on my own abilities, the abilities that i thought were unmatched turned out to be a joke, and it also turns out that im just a loser, not much different from the rest of the trainers here.

I eventually reached my grandparents house so i decided to walk in and see how they're doing. According to my mother my grandfather was a wonderous trainer, he taught me everythign i know about pokemon so i thought maybe he could help with my problem. "Grandpa?"  
"Is that you Jim?" I heard my grandpa shout from the kitchen so i followed the voice to him and explained everything. "So you're questioning your own abilities?"  
"Yes thats right." I answered.  
"Well what that trainer said is right, there are many powerful trainers out there, most likely more skilled than the trainer you faced earlier."  
"So what do i do?" I asked, desperately wanting an answer  
"I say you travel the world, battle trainers, the knowledge and experience you will recieve will help your abilities sharpen." With that said i returned home knowing what i had to do. The next morning i packed my backpack with important things, clothes, money etc. and said my goodbyes to my friends and family before i left the village of Cantabray. I now begin my journey with my only campanions being my Squirtle, Tyrogue and Ninjask.

* * *

Well this is just the introduction, how about you scroll on over to chapter two, it will be worth your time :)


	2. First encounter

Wow you're reading chapter 2 :O you must either be really nice or really bored, anyway heres the story, hope its worth your time :)

* * *

I had left Cantabray and was now walking through a forrest enjoying the sights im seeing, bright sunlight, flocks of spearow flying high in the air, small pokemon like rattata playing in the grass. I've never seen anything like it, well to be honest i've never even wandered outside the village until now so im not really used to seeing wild pokemon playing. I kept on walking until i heard sounds close by, the sounds seemed like trees getting pounded.

I peeked past some trees to see a hitmonlee kicking at a tree with someone who i presume to be the trainer watching on. Seeing this made me feel the urge to battle but instead i decided to ignore the urge so i turned to leave but stepped on a twig which snapped.  
"Whos there!" i turned to see the trainer looking sternly in my direction, so i stepped out from behind the tree, "who are you and why are you spying on me and my pokemon. your a pokemon theif arent you! i demand a battle now!" wow this kid is a major hot head but i figured i might aswell take him up on his battle offer, well more like demand than offer.

"Squirtle your up" i threw my pokeball to release my first ever pokemon, i found him injured by the river that runs by Cantabray when i was 9 and helped him get back to perfect health and since then we've been together always.  
"Do your thing pidgeotto" he said as he threw a pokeball to release the bird pokemon. I started to feel alittle confident about this, one of the employees at the main grocery store used a pidgeotto all the time and i trounced it everytime.  
"Watergun" i ordered to my squirtle and thats just what squirtle did but the pidgeotto blocked the hit with one of its wings. "tackle!" i shouted but the pidgeotto dodged the attack, at this point i started to feel alittle frustrated that i couldnt hit a pokemon that i always beat.  
"Aerial ace" the trainer said without the slightest look of worry on his face, i then ordered squirtle to withdraw itself into its shell "pick up the shell and fly high into the air" and thats just what the pokemon did.  
"This could be bad" i muttered to myself, the bird pokemon just flew higher and higher until eventually it dropped squirtle.  
"Now multiple quick attack!" The pidgeotto attacked the shell of my squirtle multiple times until squirtle finally hit the ground.

"Squirtle are you ok?" squirtle popped out his head and limbs from the shell looking alittle shaken up from the attacks but nodded to assure me he was fine.  
"Are you sure you're a trainer?" my opponent said to me, that question seemed to get under my skin.  
"Yes! i've been battling for years!"  
"Doesnt seem like it, what kind of back alley town are you from?"  
"Cantabray, Im the best trainer there! but this is my first time leaving the village" i said that last part feeling alittle ashamed.  
"So that explains it, anyway lets finish this so i can get back to more important things. Pidgeotto gust" the pidgeotto flapped its wings hard created a gust of wind which sent squirtle hurdling towards a tree. "Now quick attack." The bird pokemon flew towards squirtle at high speed.  
"Bubblebeam!" squirtle released bubbles in the face of the bird pokemon which caught it offguard. "Now tackle!" squirtles attack hit perfectly. "Now hit with the most powerful watergun you can muster up!" squirtle unleashed the most powerful watergun it could create, the pidgeotto managed to dodge most of the attack but still got caught with its wing.  
"Thats more like it" i heard the trainer say with a slight smile on his lips. "Pidgeotto fly up into the air" but with an injured wing it had slight trouble with that.  
"Squirtle jump up on its back." Squirlte jumped up onto the pidgeottos back "time for another watergun." The watergun connected into the back of the pidgeottos head to knock it into the ground. With that the trainer called back the bird pokemon.  
"Im not taking you lightly this time" he grabbed a pokeball from his belt "go-"  
"Steve its time to go!" a voice called out before a girl with long brown hair with a bright blue bow in it emerged from the bushes.

"But-but i wanna finish this battle" the trainer whos name i now know to be steve whined.  
"I thought we agreed that you would follow your older sisters orders while we was travelling."  
"Fine, consider yourself lucky you punk!" he screamed over towards me, with that said the girl walked over to me.  
"I hope my brother wasnt any bother, he gets alittle hot headed sometimes." she said to me in a calm manner "whats your name by the way?"  
"Jim, and yours?"  
"Jackie" she said with a small smile on her face "maybe i'll see you around sometime" she said before she turned to walk away with her brother who stuck his tongue out at me before leaving.

I continued to walk through the seemingly never ending forrest thinking about that battle with steve, in my past battles i never had to think fast and try to counter another pokemons attacks, maybe this is what the world outside is like. As i continued to think about the battle with steve the thought of his sister came to mind, with that thought my face started to feel alittle hot before i shook the thoughts away. I then looked up at the sky to see that it was getting dark then i looked at the path to see the end of the forrest and entrance of a town which brought a little burst of adrenaline inside of me so i decided to run to the town. Soon enough i was in the town which i figured to be called Gastul, i figure thats the name because i read the sign, im so clever.

I wandered around the town, which was alot bigger than Cantabray, after walking around alittle i found myself to be lost.  
"Great now what" i said to myself.  
"How about we finish our battle!" a voice called out from behind me, i turned around to see it was Steve. "You lucked out earlier but now your luck has ran out, we finish this battle now!"  
"Fine, so how many?" Steve then held up 2 fingers up towards me. "Fine lets get this started."

Steve was starin at me as i was to him before we reached for a pokeball each. "Hitmonlee lets get this started" he released his hitmonlee which i saw earlier today, i wasnt sure as to which pokemon to use but i thought if i couldnt get use a pokemon with an advantage i might aswell use one without a disadvantage.  
"Tyrogue time for action!" i called out as i threw the pokeball into the air to release my tyrogue. This pokemon was givEn to me by my grandfather about a year ago for my twelth birthday and yes i knew that hitmonlee was evolutionary superior to tyrogue but they are still the same type.

"High jump kick!" Steve called out, his hitmonlee jumped into the air attemping to kick tyrogue but tyrogue had the sense to duck without me needing to order for it, hitmonlee was still flying through the air, and was heading towards me, i flinched attempting to block the kick with my arms and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes about five seconds later wondering why i havnt been hit and i saw why, tyrogue ran infront of me and hit hitmonlees leg towards the ground stopping the impact and also putting the opposing pokemon back onto the ground.  
"Brick break" I ordered, with that tyrogue attacked the kicking pokemon twice before one big hit which was blocked with hitmonlees leg.  
"seismic toss!" hitmonlee kicked tyrogue into the air and jumped up above him and wrapped hit legs around tyrogues head before dive bombing towards the ground and releasing tyrogue to impact head on into the ground.

That last move seemed to have such force into it and tyrogue was still down, i shouted to tyrogue and he tried to stand, then i had an idea "Jump into the air" and thats just what he did, "now thunderpunch" tyrogue seemed to be flying through the air in slow motion while the thunder gathered in his fist before slamming his fist down onto hitmonlees head, "now follow up with ice punch" Wind seemed to swirl around tyrogues fist which eventually began to turn to ice before landing another hit. "Now heat this up with fire punch!" flames engulfed his fist as he rushed forward to land another hit, the hit connected perfectly. No pokemon has ever survived my three elemental punch combo so i felt pretty confident in the victory.

"Mega kick!" that order brought me out of my thoughts, hitmonlee kicked tyrogue straight in the face, i couldnt believe that it survived and that it managed to produce a high damagin move "well thats that." With a grin on his face steve managed to gain the 2 on 1 advantage after that mega kick, i called back tyrogue.  
"Tyrogue you did great and i thank you for your efforts, but now its time for ninjask to come on out" I threw another pokeball to release my ninjask. I met this pokemon 2 years ago, it was chasing my little sister around the garden before i captured it, occasionally i would use it to torment her. "Ninjask slash now!" Ninjask flew towards the kicking pokemon at break neck speed and connected with the move which finished off the pokemon.  
"Hitmonlee return" Steve called back his hitmonlee "Now for the pokemon i was ready to use earlier." I was slightly worried with the grin on his face, maybe this pokemon was as strong as his hitmonlee and pidgeotto.

"Manectric go!" Steve threw his pokeball to release his manectric. "This will soon be over" he said with his grin growing larger. I was right to be worried because now im at a major disadvantage. "Thunderbolt!" manectric let go a powerful bolt of lightning towards ninjask.  
"Dont let it hit you!" ninjask managed to manouver around the lightning while heading towards manectric "fury cutter" ninjask hit the move but seemed to have little effect.  
"Not gonna work, tackle now!" manectrics tackle hit but ninjask managed to get in another fury cutter. "Another thunderbolt!"

Ninjask managed to dodge another thunder attack. "Slash!" ninjask attempted for another slash attack but manectric managed to duck underneath "fury cutter now!" manectric didnt seem to try to attempt to dodge that move.  
"Why do you keep using such a weak move?" i ignored that question keeping my focus on the battle. "Thunderbolt" again ninjask managed to dodge it "how does it keep dodging, he seems to get faster and faster!" Steve yelled out getting frustrated.  
"Thats ninjasks ability, the longer the battle goes on, the faster he gets, now agility followed by fury cutter." Ninjask flew even faster and hit his fourth fury cutter, this time it seemed to do some damage.  
"How!" Steve yelled even more frustrated.  
"Fury cutter gets stronger with every hit and now this battle will have to end, ninjask hit your mot powerful slash!" ninjask flew around manectric before connecting with the slash attack, which seemed to be a critical hit. "This is alot easier than i thought it would be." I began to smirk.  
"Thunderbolt quickly now!" that move caught me and ninjask off gaurd, ninjask fell to the floor but got back up into the air, the move seemed to do alot of damaged, the battle seemed to be about even. about one more move would be enough to end this battle.

"Fury cutter full power!"  
"Volt tackle!"  
Both the pokemon rushed towards eachother at high speeds, as soon as they hit eachother head on the ground underneath them seemed to burst, dust filled the air blocking our vision. Eventually the dust seemed to clear, ninjask hovered above the ground, almost about to faint but managing to keep conciousness. Manectric was standing but just barely, this battle would now be a battle of who can keep conciousness longest. Eventually manectric fell to the floor while ninjask managed to just keep his wings fluttering long enough to win the battle. I jumped up in victory, Steve called back his manectric. "You win this time, but next time it'll be different" he then turned and walked away, turning around a corner. I called back ninjask and began to walk around the town trying to find something, i dont know what until i find it.

* * *

Thank you for reading such an amatuerish story, any feed back would be appreciated :)


	3. First gym battle

This is chapter three, this story is just getting started, get ready as the real battles begin for our young trainer! :)

* * *

It was morning, i woke up in a pokemon centre that i found last night after the battle with Steve. I walked up to the desk and nurse joy gave me back my three pokemon which she healed.

"How did you sleep?" the nurse asked.

"Can't complain" I said with a small grin. "What is there to do around here?" I asked

"Well theres a pokemon gym." Just the mention of this puzzled me, obviously nurse joy noticed this so she explained about pokemon gyms, and how they're in different towns. Also that the badges won from the gyms.

I said my thanks to nurse joy and left the pokemon centre then headed for the pokemon gym. As i got closer i started to think, i had a tough fight with Steve and these gym leaders are supposed to be better than averadge trainers. I figured i'd best fight atleast one more trainer to test my abilities.

I was walking around town when i found a battle in an alley, i decided to join the crowd to watch, it was a Growlithe facing a Misdreavous. The Growlithe used a flamethrower which was neutralised by a psybeam then the ghost pokemon used a thunderbolt to finish the fight.

"Who wants next? the pot is at £1600" seeing the climax of that battle seemed tog et my blood pumping so i decided to step out from the crowd and accept. "Pay £100 then we start." I put my hundred into the pot as the trainer withdrew his Misdreavous then released another one, i figured he was a fan of this pokemon.

"Go Ninjask!" i said as i threw my pokeball to release the bug pokemon. I knew fighting types were weak against ghost, this rules out Tyrogue and after seeing that thinderbolt i didn't want to risk the disadvantage with Squirtle.

I decided to open the battle with double team but Misdreavous's psywave hit the real Ninjask, thankfully Ninjask didnt seem too effected by it.

"Leechlife Ninjask!" Ninjask bit the ghost pokemon which didn't seem to affect it that much. "Man this is gonna be tough."

"Shadowball" I wasnt paying much attention to other pokemon until it shot out a shadowball which hit Ninjask full on, this move took a larger effect on my pokemon than the last attack.

"Swords dance then fury cutter." Ninjask increased his attack with the swords dance then attacked with fury cutter. "Same combo again!" again the bug pokemon increased its attack but before he could hit witht the fury cutter the ghost pokemon used hidden power.

"Thubderbolt."

"Dodge it!" I shouted out to Ninjask, the thunderbolt missed thanks to Ninjasks increadable speed. "Fury cutter!" this move showed its affect on the opponents Misdreavous which made me lose my head alittle "Slash!" Ninjask went straight through the Misdreavous and hit the wall behind the pokemon. "Aw man i forgot normal attacks dont work" I said to myself alittle embarressed.

"Psybeam." Misdreavous fired of a parculiar coloured beam at the crash site Ninjask made, i couldnt see if the move hit or not over the dust and rubble.

"Ninjask fuy cutter!" I was hoping Ninjask was still able to fight, but I knew if he wasnt then nothing would happen, Ninjask flew out of the rubble and headed straight for the Misdrevous at high speed and hit the final blow. "We won!" i shouted as i ran towards my pokemon.

"Thats was a good battle kid, take the pot money before i start to get annoyed." I followed the older trainers advice, took the money and got out of there as quick as i could, which was kind of hard with all the people watching congratulating me on the victory.

Eventually i found the gym, my confidence was pretty high after that last battle so i decided to walk in. The room was big and on the other end of the room was a man sitting on some steps. I couldnt see him clearly but he was lifting some weights. I walked forward until i heard the man speak.

"You must be here for a gym battle?" at this point the man stood up, he was quite a bulky man with short brown hair. i just nodded at the man "I am the gym leader Dave, this will be a one on one battle." I just reached for a pokeball from my belt. "Lets go bronzor!" The gym leader released a hexagon shaped blue pokemon that was levitating. I thoguht to myself how different pokemon were used outside of Cantabary, i never saw a Misdrevous, Bronzor or a Manectric.

"Do your thing Squirtle!" I threw my pokeball to release my long time companion for battle. The two pokemon stared at one abother before the gym leader ordered the first move.

"Extrasensory." I never heard of this move before, this move was quite odd, the room seemed to change colour, i could see this was affecting Squirtle as he was holdiing his head in dismay. "Tackle." The opponents pokemon tackled squirtle which brought Squirtle back to earth.

"Water gun." Squirtle shot out water to the opposing pokemon which hit, in return the Bronzor Iron defence then attempted another tackle. "Dodge it!" Squirtle dodged the attack "now bubble." The turtle pokemon fired off bubbles at the pokemon.

"Hypnosis." This move put Squirtle to sleep. I shouted at my pokemon to wake up but to no prevail. "Iron defense then tackle." The bronze pokemon made its body harder before hitting the sleeping pokemon which was just enough to wake him "Now tackle again!" I could see that the last tackle hurt Squirtle which made me shout out to the pokemon. This is when squirtle did something i didnt expect, he withdrew into his shell and spun, deflecting the oncoming pokemon and giving out damage. "I see your pokemon learned rapid spin."

"Rapid spin...." I didnt realise a pokemon could just randomly learn a move in a battle, "Water gun then tackle!" The turtle pokemon fired off more water at Bronzor but the pokemon evaded, but didnt get out of the way when Squirtle attempted a tackle. "Water gun from close range!" Squirtle fired off a water gun from point blank range which was enough to finish off the Bronze pokemon.

"Take a rest Bronzor" Dave said as he returned his pokemon. "Your Squirtle is quite impressive young man, heres your Bronze badge." The gym leader gave me a small badge which i looked at for awhile.

"Well this is my first step to the pokemon league" I uttered with

a smile, i returned my Squirtle and left the gym.

I decided to go back to the pokemon centre to heal my pokemon before i left for the next city of Terralville.

"Back already are you" the nurse said as i walked through the doors.

"Well i thought i'd get my pokemon fully healed before leaving for the next city." I said this with a big smile on my face.

"So you won at the gym, congratulations."

My pokemon were fully healed, so i set off for the next town, as i left the city and took a look back before looking at my first gym badge.

* * *

Hey what did you think of this chapter. I would really appreciate reviews


End file.
